1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for producing a joining connection between a joint housing, particularly a ball joint housing, and at least one connection component and a chassis component for a motor vehicle that has at least one joint device, particularly a ball joint device, or at least one joint housing, particularly a ball joint housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for producing a chassis component having a ball joint integrated in a structural component part is described in DE 10 2010 043 038 A1. First, the structural component part and the ball joint are produced independently of one another. The structural component part has a joint receptacle formed as an orifice, and the ball joint comprises a joint cartridge serving as joint housing and a ball stud rotatably and swivelably mounted therein. The ball joint is then inserted into the joint receptacle and the joint cartridge of the ball joint is welded to the structural component by laser beam welding. In a variant of the method, only the joint cartridge is initially fixedly connected to the structural component part and only subsequently assembled to form a joint.
DE 10 2004 031 494 A1 describes the fastening of a ball joint device to a chassis element of a motor vehicle in which an annular housing surrounding the ball element (ball stud) is press-fitted to the chassis element by means of press-fitting tools.